Géroux International
Géroux International Inc., operating as Géroux International, is a Terreli international hospitality company operating hotels, resorts, and amusement parks. Headquartered in Le Centre de Géroux in Pyrus, Bretagne. As of June 2015 GI operates over 450 hotels with over 250,000 rooms in 10 countries. History Jerémie Géroux brought an old apartment building in 1932 and after months of remodeling and construction established the Géroux Inn, a low budget hotel in Calais, Bretagne. Shortly thereafter Jerémie opened another Géroux Inn in neighboring Arles, Bretagne. The Géroux Inn became popular in southern Bretagne for its luxurious accommodations at low prices. Jerémie opened three more Géroux Inns in Metz, Caen, and Pyrus, respectfully. Soon the fame of the Géroux Inn was nationwide and the first Géroux Inn outside of Bretagne was opened in Lyon, Normandie in 1937. Jerémie Géroux was the first to open hotels in multiple provinces. Jerémie changed the name of the chain to Géroux Hotels in 1941 after the opening of the 14th hotel in New Poire. In 1945 Jerémie opened the first Castle Grand Hotel in Les Abymes, Loraine. The Castle Grand brand was established as a luxury hotel alternative for the wealthier guest. In the late '40s Jerémie began experiencing a decline in guest at Grand Lyons location due to the Chevalier Langlais Hotels who had followed Gérouxs lead and began opening hotels in various provinces. Géroux did a complete redesign of the Castle Grand brand including changing the logo, changing building layouts and room plans, a well as prices. This helped bring in more guest but not nearly as many as Chevalier Langlais. The first hotel outside of Terreli opened in Madrid, Vilara in 1958. This started a chain reaction as 4 more hotels were opened in Vilara, 3 in Genovia; and in 1964 the first location outside of Deradia opened in Al Qahira, Egyptos. Géroux incorporated the company as Géroux International in 1965, and the same year he acquired Island Paradise Resorts, which he renamed Paradise Hotels & Resorts. Paradise proves to be a great asset to Géroux International operating in the coastal cities of Terreli, Génovia, and Vilara. Jerémie sold the Castle Grand brand to Chevalier Langlais, who renamed them all C.L. Grand Hotels. After selling the Castle Grand brand Géroux opened the first Wonder Land amusement park in Cardef in 1969. The park opened with signature characters Léo the Lyon, Césaire the Cougar, Armel the Alligator, and Gaston the Gorilla; each character was named for one of Jerémies sons. The following year in 1970, a now 83 year old Jerémie, gave the company over to his oldest son, Césaire who was 38 at the time. Césaire led the expansion of the Wonder Land brand and the opening of its first location to have a waterpark in La Fayette. Césaire had a very unexpected death in 1983, and his 22 year old daughter Geneviéve Géroux took over the company. Geneviéve established the St. Pierre Hotels brand in 1973 to replace the Castle Grand brand. The new brand was marketed as an upscale mini-apartment building as all rooms were multi-room suites and priced highly. St. Pierre hotels brought in a significant revenue from the start as many socialites and celebrities were looking for more long term accommodations without getting an actual house or condo. In 1979 she orchestrated the re-acquisition of the Castle Grand brand from Chevalier Lagnlais. Géroux International began seeing a decline in the early '90s due to a lack of modernization. By 1998 sales and guest had decreased by nearly 30% and several hotels were closed worldwide. In 2000 Léo Géroux III took over control of the company and immediately led a rebranding effort. Buildings were shut down for months at a time to undergo renovations and remodeling, and several more modern hotels were built in cities where a Géroux brand already existed. Those older building were either demolished or sold. Since Léo took control guest and sales have went up 35% and revenues has increased by nearly 50%. Brands and Subsidiaries Géroux Inn and Suites Géroux Inn and Suites is the flagship brand of Géroux International, as well as the oldest. Géroux Inn and Suites are mid-prices mostly business style hotels where guest are mostly business professionals, politicians, and middle class vacationers. There are approximately 153 Hotels in Terreli, and 96 internationally. The average cost for a single room is Ł85-Ł115 a night, and the average cost for a double room is Ł100-Ł120 a night. All rooms have full sized beds, microwaves, mini-refrigerators, coffeemaker, 36" flat screen TV with cable, free wifi, and a full bathroom. Castle Grand and St Pierre Hotels The Castle Grand brand is the flagship luxury hotel of Géroux International. Castle Grand hotels are banded as St Pierre Hotels in certain areas including Genovia, Franconia, and Xawin. Most guest are upper class business professionals and vacationers, celebrities, and foreign dignitaries. Castle Grand hotels only offer suites. Each hotel has numerous Business Suites, deluxe Suites, and Luxury Suites; two Executive Suites; and a Royalty suite. The business, deluxe, and luxury seats can range from Ł200 to Ł350 a night. They come with a queen sized bed, a desk and complimentary laptop, a 42" flat screen TV with cable, a free wifi network, a kitchenette with a refrigerator and microwave, and a living room with a couch and 36" flat screen TV. The executive suites are on the third to the highest floor and they can range from Ł450 to Ł650 a night, depending on location. They come with two bedrooms each with a queen size bed, a living room with a 42" TV with cable, a kitchenette with stove and refrigerator, a full bathroom and a half bathroom. Royalty suites occupy the top two floors of each hotel and they range from Ł1000 to Ł2000, depending on location. The first floor has a living room with 42" TV, a full kitchen, a bedroom with a queen size bed, and a full bathroom; the second floor has a bedroom with a king size bed, a sitting room, full bath, and an office with complimentary laptop. There are 106 locations in Terreli, and 82 locations worldwide. Paradise Hotels & Resorts Paradise Hotels & Resorts are situated in coastal cities and feature a wide array of basic and luxury accommodations. Visitors range from middle class vacationers to a-list celebrities. There are 28 locations in Terreli, and 22 locations worldwide. Wonder Land & Splashin Safari Wonder Land are the jungle themed amusement parks operated by Géroux Interbational, and Splashin Safari is their waterpark counterpart. Their are 3 locations in Terreli, two with water parks; 1 location in Vilara, with a waterpark; two locations in Egyptos, both with water parks; and 1 location in Killadonia. Dates of operation vary from country to country due to weather. Category:Terreli Category:Corporation Category:Deradia